Trespasser (arc)
536 CE, School of Seven Bells. Human fighter Chedomir Ratican and hobgoblin sorcerer Vadiraise Kurlowe enjoy a typical weekend at the School of Seven Bells. The two's stories coincided with eachother but they met very rarely and were unaligned with one another Chedomir's Arc Ched got chewed out by an advisor about how his situation is hopeless''' Chedomir went to financial advisory to explore scholarships or something of that nature. Met Rabbit’s hobgoblin. But stormed out in anger after seeing its futility Resolved to go to library after his assistant Lila suggested revenge when he asked for advice I'n library he found a book on the cryohydra. A cold hydra, after periling a climb up a very tall book case and a magic vine that restrained him' Went to the mess hall to meet Yosepha, a goblin who attends the school but squats in the tower. She wasn’t there. He picked up an edible trident and went to the Druid grove with frustration Went to the Druid grove in the seven bells to confront Namfoodle, a gnome that Ched had accidentally sabotaged by destroying a dinosaur ecosystem namfoodle was trying to create. Namfoodle drugged him and his associates and left him out of the school where he regained conciousness. His armor and shoes were gone, as well as everyone else’s shoes in the party Resolved to confront him again and tried entering the school after hours. The guard stopped him saying his ID didn’t work but Ched made a convincing lie to enter anyways. Ched couldn’t enter the administration office to steal keycards to operate the portals so he sought to steal the guard’s key. He failed to sneak up on him but Ched kicked his ass with his flaming sword. Keycard in hand Ched went back into the school and ran into Yosepha, along with s passing Ypsi, Burning lady and an elf woman. Yosepha tripped Ched before asking what Ched was doing here. She said to meet her on the rooftop of the school the next morning. Ched went through the portal with the working keycard and entered the Druid grove. He went to Namfoodles treehouse and entered telling his entoursge of Ahm the paladin, Lila the attendant, and Rorin the Butler to wait. Ched was ambushed by a plant like creature and Ched whooped it but the plant whooped harder. He flew out the open door landing beside Ahm. Ahm revived Ched and he went back for more. Slaying the plant. Namfoodle left a passive aggressive note talking about meditation and how he needed time to himself. Ched destroyed the treehouse in a rage. Ched resolved to come back next morning and meet with Yosepha. Ched begged by the gate offering passerby large amounts of money in exchange for s key card. An old man named Maxim took the deal saying he needed it back by 12pm. Ched learned that maxim was to attend a meeting in trade relations with the mainland. He went to the roof, talked with Yosepha and learned info on the cryphydra. He had to agree to be experimented on to receive information and he does not know what the experiment will be but apparently he was already under its effects He went to Torga, a conjugation professor and learned the mechanists were designing submersibles and Ched came to get one from them. It failed, he had the charisma of a dead bug and was kicked out. So Ched attended Maxim’s meeting as a last resort. '''He convinced the board that the locals will only cooperate with the school if they provide a submersible to them in order to fish deeper in the sea, below the supposed arcane polluted waters which mutated the fish. The submersible would be sent later that day. Ahm began to mistrust Chedomirs judgments and was on the edge of abandoning him. But Ched just barely managed to convince Ahm to stick with him. Now the 4 are off to wait in a trade route for the submersible to be delivered where Ched plans to take it somehow and get the cryohydra to attack the school and pull a Syndrome from the incredibles Category:Arcs